And Maybe I'm Yours, Too
by Emono
Summary: Jack gets push around by MVP on RAW, and it pisses him off. So The Miz takes it upon himself to settle him down, give him what he needs, and gets more than he bargained for. It's not just sex anymore. SLASH! LEMON! Continues off my other Miz-Jack fics


**Title**: And Maybe I'm Yours, Too  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Jack Swagger/The Miz (Jake/Mike)  
**Summary: **Jack gets pushed around on RAW by MVP, and he isn't happy about it. His lover takes it upon himself to comfort him.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: It's slash, it's pervy, it's rare-pair ya'll. It's when the boys are in RAW already

**AN**: This is a continuation of _Be My Lover Boy_ and _So If You Save Me, I'll Save You Too_, or can even be read alone if you want. Jack wanted a celebration party for the fact that he got himself on the list of characters you're able to choose on the character list, and The Miz was the only one of my muses who raised his hand when I asked who wanted to fuck Swagger. So here it is, I thought of it sitting in Chemistry and thanks to the help of the cute icon of Jack sitting on the ring, looking indignant, and _Jack Is Not Amused_ printed along the top. So cute!

And, for it to be known, I cannot write a lisp (as those who've read my Cena/Swagger fic, I just kinda took it out), so forgive me, O Great Lisping Minority. Again, I was watching _300 _toward the end, my inner thoughts got really profound

* * *

Jake fumed all the way up the ramp, face pulled in frustration and rage. Fucking Montel had no right to push him like that, to knock him flat on his ass in front of everyone on live TV. That hadn't been planned, not that last bit. And the quiet _bitch_ hissed down at him was not cool, that fucking asshole.

So Jake made his way toward the one place he knew he wouldn't be mocked, the one place he knew would be safe. He didn't bother stopping to shower or change his clothes. Sweaty and panting, he found the lounge room that belonged his lover.

He didn't hear the two voices inside, one his boyfriend's annoyed voice and the more seductive one that of another man.

"Mike!" Jake whined, throwing open the door and barging in "Did you see what that ath-hole did to me out there? He jus' fucking-"

Jake stopped when he saw his man was not alone in the room, he had none other than John Morrison himself by his side. John had his fingertips on Mike's shoulder, apparently in the act of caressing the muscle. Mike's brow creased when he saw his blonde lover, looking at the clock,

"You're done already?" Miz seemed surprised "I didn't get to see it. _Someone _fucking distracted me."

Miz shot his friend a dirty look, shaking off his hand.

"I-I…" Jake hadn't really expected his lover to have company, so he kind of sank back into the doorway

" 'Thorry. I didn't realize you had thomeone here, I'll go."

"No, Nitro was just getting the hell out of here" Miz stood, indicating his so-called friend should be doing the same "Out, man."

"So this is the one you finally spread your legs for?" John scoffed, looking the blonde up and down "He looks like a great, useless brute to me."

Jake narrowed his eyes at the ravenette, stepping into the room and leaving the door wide open. The lovers were glaring daggers at the unwanted third, Jake getting defensive when he saw the tension in his man's shoulders. Morrison scowled at him, then turned to his best friend with a seductive look.

"You don't need _him_, Mikey" John stepped forward, running his hand boldly down the younger man's chest "I can satisfy you plenty. You've gone out, you've been independent, you've shown you can handle yourself. Now let this big lug of muscle go, and we can have some real fun."

Miz scowled when the prima-donna pushed up on him, kissing down his neck. Icy blue eyes sought the shocked ones of his lover, full lips plumping up in a pout.

"Jake? Baby?" Miz whined "Help me?"

With no further prompting, the massive blonde walked over and grabbed the pretty boy around his waist. Morrison let out a rather unmanly squeak as he was lifted up into the air, taken thrashing and screaming to the exit. He was thrown out into the hall, Jake feeling more satisfied than he could remember as he slammed the door on the growling ravenette.

The door was locked, and soon enough John stormed away in a loud rage.

Jake sighed in relief, turning around to face his lover, "What was that about?"

"Pfft, bitch thought he could get in my pants" Miz scoffed "It's been like that since we started the tag-team. I keep telling him to back off, but he's an insistent manwhore."

"Want me to break his face?" Jake asked, dead serious.

"Aw, you're sweet" Miz sauntered up to the blonde, running his hand through the body oil and sweat that slicked his lover's shoulder "And you know what? I believe you really would."

" 'Course I would" Jake replied easily "You know I would, Mikey."

"I do" Mike looked the blonde over "Now what's buggin' you, baby?"

"Oh, nothing" he flushed suddenly, feeling stupid to get upset over a little thing when his lover was back here getting manhandled.

"Now, come on" Mike gave him that certain look "You were in a huff about something."

"Fuckin' Montel pushed me around out there on live TV" Jake scowled, turning his head so he could glare holes in the far walls "Like a th-poiled child or something! A man my size, my age, right on my asth!"

"Ah sweetie" Miz smiled to himself, shaking his head.

//That lisp is so cute.//

"It wathn't funny" his lips pulled into a pout of sorts without his permission, glancing at the older briefly "Don't make fun of me, too."

"I'm not making fun of you, Jake" Mike assured him, leaning in and pressing firm kisses along the curve of his jugular "He had no right. He's just jealous."

"Jealou-th?"

"And why wouldn't he be?" Miz chuckled lowly, sending goosebumps through the tan skin "We're the hot young stars, sweet thing. Names like Kurt Angle will be replaced with Jack Swagger, John Cena with The Miz. We're amazing, we're strong, we're perfect. He wishes he could be half as skilled as you are. 'Cause you've got every God-given talent, and he's only got a long run of an obscure title belt."

"We _are_ the number one contenders for that belt" Jack stated, lips quirking up into a grin.

"There's that confidence I adore" Miz manhandled the blonde around, pushing him quite firmly onto the leather couch. Jake fell with a muffled humph, looking up at his lover in a mix of confusion and pleading.

"I bet I can make you feel better, Jay" he leant down, resting his hands on the curves of the blonde's thighs "Do you want me to?"

Jake's breath hitched, eyes flickering over his lover's fit form, "Hell yeah."

"Are you sure?" Miz raised a brow, letting his thumbs massage his sensitive inner thighs through the material of his tights "I'd have to work for it, and I gotta know if you _really_ want it. Do you want my mouth, baby? You want me to take you all down my throat? Would that fix this little fit?"

Jake nodded eagerly, suddenly desperate for what his lover promised, "_Please_, baby. You know I want it. God, I want it all the time."

"Oh, I know" Miz kept smirking as he eased the dark straps down his younger lover's shoulders, making sure his skin felt every slide and inch of fabric as he moved it down.

Hot fingertips brushed over his nipples, peeling the tights down his abdomen, "You think I can't feel your eyes on me all the time?"

Jake raised his hips obediently, letting his outfit be slide down over the curve of his ass and hips, "Don't I give it up enough at night, do you have to make me so hot during the day as well?"

"I'm 'thorry" Jake tipped his head back, dark azure eyes watching his amazingly tempting lover rip off his knee pads so he could take his wrestling tights off completely "I can't help it. Every little thing you do is 'tho hot, and everyone's always trying to get a piece of you…"

"It's just you" Miz swore, swooping down so fast to steal a kiss it made the other's head spin. Jake leaned up into the kiss, letting his fingers skim through his dark hair and trying to get a better taste of him. But it was a tease, and his lover quickly pulled away.

It didn't matter, Jake was already hard and dripping for the man.

"You may be my bitch" Miz purred, a predatory look in his eyes "But letting another guy touch me is like letting another touch you, and that's not fucking happening."

Jake wanted to protest to being a bitch, he really did, but he couldn't speak as he watched his lover slither down his body to his knees. His legs were spread with confident hands, giving him more room to work. Hot breath danced over the head of his cock, teasing him, tempting him with what he _could_ have.

"One more time."

"Please?"

"So cute."

Jake cried out to the ceiling, his cock swallowed down easily. He didn't want to brag on size, but his lover had some practice in. Oh God, and he'd never get enough of it. That hot, wet mouth worked him so perfectly. Knowing just when to tongue the thick vein along his shaft and when to suckle at the head. Jake undulated against the leather seat, letting one arm stretch out along the back and his head to fall as he relaxed. He reached down, carding his fingers through those lavender tinged locks. He loved that color, giving a softness to his lover's overall ego-orientated appearance.

Jake savored every moment of this, letting his anxieties melt away as he mewled and shivered beneath his lover's technique.

Miz loved this almost as much as his boyfriend did, but he wasn't about to admit it. Swagger was a large man, and he was very well proportioned. The only thing better than having this thick cock in his mouth was up his ass, and it was something he had twisted the other into until he craved it all the time. Until he was sure the other wasn't going to up and leave for some cute little thing like Evan Bourne, he was going to have to keep him on this leash of sex.

And when he was sure he would stay?

Things would be getting _much_ kinkier.

Jake walking around with huge hickies on him, light flogging, hand cuffs, blindfolds, fucking-under-the-ring kinky…oh the things he could do to this body, the things he could make it do to him.

Miz pulled after a few minutes, getting a soft whine from the other.

"I've got something better" Mike teased, standing up so he could peel off his shirt. Jake groaned at the sight, eyes burning trails in tan skin. Miz shucked off his sparkly wrestling pants, tossing his fedora aside. His leather gloves were shed next. This left him only in his dark blue "_I'm_ _Awesome_" armbands and his wrestling boots, while Swagger himself was in his short boots and his black wrist cuffs.

"Oh, we are _so_ hot" Miz groaned, looking them over in all their glory. He slithered into his lover's lap, stealing a hot kiss that left them both breathless. He straddled those thick hips, groaning as the hardness (for him) brushed against his ass.

"Because of you" Jake replied honestly, then looked around "Is there any lube?"

"Fuck the lube, baby" Miz chuckled, grabbing his lover's cock and using his thighs to hover over it "Better yet, fuck _me_."

"But…I don't wanna hurt you…"

"You won't."

With those defining words, Miz impaled himself on the blonde's thick cock. He gave a loud cry, one that was sure to alert anyone around of exactly what they were doing. But it burned so good, and he couldn't help but release breathy moans and let his eyes flutter shut as that cock forced it's way inside of him. He gave himself a moment to adjust, for he had taken every inch of his man's meat at one time.

They had just done it this morning in the shower, so he wasn't going to tear.

Jake was gaping at him, surprised at the bold move. That tight heat gripped him like no other girl could, giving him what he learned to crave. He kept himself from thrusting up, a large part of him screaming that his lover was hurting himself enough as it was.

"Mmmm" Mike purred, rolling his hips "You feel so good."

"You should see how you look" Jake muttered, eyes locked on the way his lover's face was pulled in ecstasy "I'm not hurtin' you, right?"

"Nah" the Demon of Desire gazed at him heatedly, tightening his muscles around the other and getting a low groan "Fuck me already."

He could never deny his demon anything. They started a steady rhythm, the blonde making sure to hit his lover's sweet spot every time. They rocked and moaned, not giving a fuck who heard them. Fresh sweat broke out along their skin, making them shine in the light. Pheromones leaked from those same pores, surrounding them, making them dizzy with their musky scent.

"Fuck yeah, Jake, right there!"

Not minutes went by before their pace started picking up, orgasms pooling in their guts and threatening to rush out. Miz pinned his lover down by the shoulders, slowing the thrust of his hips until he was grinding more than anything.

"Tease" the blonde moaned desperately "Don't do this to me, _please._ I'll do anything Mikey, I need it."

"I know you do, I know" Miz bit the side of his lip, knowing also how much that action sent heat through the younger man "Just teasin' you, sweet thing, I can't help myself."

The rhythm was picked back, both going harder than before. Miz was reaching his first, and that time was cut in half when a large palm circled around his neglected cock. He arched into the touch, using the hard-earned muscles in his thighs to impale himself over and over to the rise of his lover's hips.

"Fuck!"

Miz found his release, spilling his seed between their heaving bellies. The extra slick between them, the feel of that velvet sheath contracting and squeezing his aching cock, sent Jake into the same bliss only a few thrusts later.

The extra burst of heat caused Miz to throw back his head, milking the blonde of all he was worth. The post-orgasmic haze settled over him like a thick veil, liquefying every muscle he had. He kept his eyes closed, simply breathing in the near-sweet scent of their mating. Yeah, animalistic even, and…

Miz's eyes flew open when those strong arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer to the blond so their torso's met from hips to chests. Jake ducked his head, rubbing his roughly shaved cheek along the breadth the width of his collarbone. It was a heartbreakingly tender gesture, those beautiful blue eyes closed as he savored the moment completely. A large palm rested in the dip of his back, rubbing.

Miz stared down at the blonde in shock, damp blonde hair all he could see with his face buried underneath his chin. What was this? This was…this was sweetness, this was innocence. Sure, he had scented it on Jake toward the very beginning, but he never thought he'd see it after one of their couplings. It was all soft, warmth. Loving - even, if he dare think it.

It was a nuzzle, a caress…nothing but tenderness and adoration radiating off his lover after the lust melted away.

Miz raised a hand, watching it tremble briefly in mid-air, before he settled in hay-colored locks. He carded his fingers through it, dipping his head and inhaling the rich scent of fresh sweat and sex and that ridiculous raspberry shampoo his man adored.

"You're mine" Miz stated simply, against a nod against his chest.

But that went both ways, didn't it?

Mike struggled with the fact, but deciding it was ok to say it in the quiet of his own mind.

//And maybe I'm yours, too.//


End file.
